cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Cytus Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Our administrators includes mainly helpful and active users. You can ask and suggest things to any of these people below and they will be glad to help. List of Admins For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Becoming an administrator To become an administrator, contact a bureaucrat. Before you do that, make sure you have the following: *Minimum 100 mainspace edits check . *A good member and frequently active on the wiki. (e.g. edits in good faith, reverts vandalism, etc.) *Pass a consensus of both members and administrators when voting for the member. *No or very minimal block log in the wiki check the Block log . For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. Bureaucrats are independently selected by other bureaucrats. These selections are based on their edits, their contributions and their commitment to the wiki and its community. There should be a limited number of bureaucrats, possibly only 2 and maximum 3 in our wiki (considering the Cytus Wiki is currently fairly small and stable in its growth). If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), you can attempt to adopt the wiki and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions.